He's a WHAT? by Anachan86
by Anevo
Summary: Lehetett volna bármi. Egy goblin. Egy ork. Egy hegyitroll. A pokolba is, felőle a törpék királya is lehetne, amennyire Harryt érdekelte. De NEM, az összes varázslény közül, Draco Malfoynak pont Vámpírnak kellett lennie.


Disclaimer: Harry Potter és minden más szereplő J. K. Rowling tulajdona, a szerzőé a hihetetlen cselekmény, a fordítóé pedig a lehetőség.

Az eredeti történet itt található, a szerző Ana-chan86: _(^www .fanfiction .net/s/3248762/1/^)._

_Figyelmeztetés: Slash, káromkodás. (Néhol idegbeteg Harry)_

_Párosok: DM/HP, PP/SB, RW/HG, RL/NT_

_Fordítói megjegyzés 1: A fanfic Harryék hetedévében játszódik, de csak az első öt könyvre épül. Hogy mi történt közben, majd meglátjátok._

_Fordítói megjegyzés 2: A szövegben van egy jó szójáték, amit elég nehéz visszaadni. Harry előszeretettel használja a „bloody" jelzőt, ami szó szerint „véres"-t jelent, szabad fordításban „átkozott". Amikor találkoztok vele, gondoljatok erre :)_

_Kellemes olvasást!_

oOoOo

- Hogy ő egy MI?

- Egy Vámpír. Tudod, Nosferatu. Vérszopó. – ismételte meg Hermione türelmesen.

Ron jobb tenyerében pihentette állát, gondolkodást színlelve.

- Nos biztos, hogy imád szopni, már csak a véres részét kéne helyretennünk.

- De… honnan tudod ezt Hermione? – kérdezte a zavarodott Harry, míg Ron megdörzsölte a fejét, ahol a fiatal boszorkány erősen fejbe csapta.

- Tudod, az Aranytrió eszének lenni sokat segít. Egyébként is, mindenki tudja, hogy én mindent tudok. – volt az egyszerű válasz.

- De… itt valami félreértésnek kell lennie! – tiltakozott A Fiú Aki Túlélte, míg Hermione szórakozottan újra fejbe csapta a vörös hajút a nem túl kellemes megjegyzéséért a lány agyának már ijesztően nagy méretéről.

- De… úgy értem, nem láttátok? Ő _Szőke_…

- Nem tudtam, hogy ilyesfajta előítéleteid vannak, pajtás. – szólt közbe Ron.

- … és szürke szemei vannak, Merlin szerelmére!

Hermione most már gyanakodva nézte őt.

- Harry… Nem tűnt fel véletlenül, hogy kivétel nélkül, minden egyes mondatod „De…" –vel kezdődött? – itt volt egy kis szünet. Utána nagyon komoly hangon: - Szexuálisan frusztrált vagy?

Ron elfojtottan felnyögött. Mégis mikor lett az ő ártatlan, könyvmoly barátnőjük melegszex-tanácsadó? Ehh, talán akkor, mikor belépőt kapott a könyvtár _azon_ részéhez. Nem számít.

- Átkozottul vicces, Hermione. – Harry inkább a biztonságos utat választotta. Nem akarta tudni, a barnahajú boszorkány mégis honnan szerzett efféle információkat. A pokolba is, nem akarta tudni a miértet. Szegény, szegény Ron… azt sem tudja, mit követett el.

Harry felsóhajtott.

Ron akkor sem értené a szerelmet, ha az a seggébe harapna, szegény Hermione pedig…

Ömm…

Feljegyzés magamnak: sose használd a „Ron", „Mione" és „seggbeharap" kifejezéseket egy mondatban. Soha.

Igaz, imádta legjobb barátait, de nem volt szüksége vizuális képekre. Fuj. Ez csak… fuj. Harry inkább visszatért a korábbi problémára.

- A fenébe is, átkozottul nem vagyok frusztrált, – sóhajtotta, - amit mondani akarok, hogy ő nem olyan Sötét típus…

- Nos, ez igazán csak a szó definiálásától függ. – vágott közbe Hermione.

Ron elkomorodott.

- Haver, bármennyire is fáj kimondanom, az az idióta a Mardekár Jéghercege. Tudod, a velejáró Sötét Hírnévvel együtt.

A Fiú-Aki-Túlélte-Csakhogy-Seggberúgja-Tudodkit egyre bosszúsabb lett.

- De… akarommondani, ehh… oh, a pokolba, ez csak logika kérdése! Mégis hogy a fenébe lehetne ő egy Vámpír, mikor úgy néz ki, mint egy átkozott Elf? Oké, kivéve a hegyes füleket és az álmodozó tekintetet. – tette hozzá elgondolkodva. – Egyébként az egész történet rossz. Ha Draco Rámnézel-És-Meghalsz-Az-Élvezettől Malfoy valami, akkor egy Véla, VÉLA, nem egy átkozott Vámpír!

- Harry. – szólalt meg Hermione figyelmeztetőn.

- Az képtelenség, hogy _Ő _vámpír legyen, ő csak egy taknyos kis…

- _Harry_, - mondta Ron aggódón.

- Nem tudom elképzelni, hogy az az arrogáns beképzelt szemétlá…

- HARRY! – ordította Ron és Hermione.

- Mivan? – morogta Harry dühösen.

- Nem lehet véletlenül, hogy te… - kezdte lassan Hermione.

- Nézd, ez az egész teljesen úgy hangzott, mintha… - kezdte el Ron is.

- …féltékeny lennél. – fejezték be együtt, ugyanolyan rémült tekintettel.

oOoOo

Ez most már hivatalos. Harry Potter DÜHŐS volt.

Mégis hogy képzelik, hogy… hogy…

Fenébe! Le akart menni a tóhoz és üvölteni mint egy őrült. Talán még a Malfoy örököst is magával viszi és belefojtja a tóba, ha már úgyis arra jár. Elmerengett az ötleten egy pillanatra. Ez valóban segítene. Főleg, mivel tombolt, hiszen a legjobb barátai azt gondolták, hogy _Ő_, Harry Potter, féltékeny volt _Malfoyra_.

Pokolba, már a nevük is puszta oximoron. Ha már itt tartunk.

Az elviselhetetlen idióta még nem bizonyította, hogy nincs még alvás közben is az az átkozott gúnyos grimasz az arcán. Az ördög hóembert épít majd a pokolban aznap, mikor Draco Malfoy valójában elmosolyodik. Az az idióta azt képzeli, hogy az egész világ az adósa egy életre, már csak azért is, mert _Ő_ megszületett. AAAARGHH! Harrynek most muszáj volt valamit összetörnie. Nem mintha eddig nem tette volna…

oOoOo

_Aznap korábban…_

A Nagyterem nyüzsgött a diákoktól. Az elsősöket most kissé nehezebb volt elválasztani társaiktól, mint a korábbi években. – ennek lehet valami köze Perselus Gyilkos Tekintetéhez™ - de ők most boldogan falták a házimanók által készített finomságokat.

Az igazgató szemében, mint mindig, vidám fény csillogott. Piton késznek látszott átátkozni a túlságosan-hangos-és-boldog elsőéveseket a következő századba. Flitwick és McGalagony elmélyült párbeszédet folytatott egy bűbáj kiejtéséről. – Biztosítalak, Minerva drágám, semmi esetre sem lehet a második „i"-n a hangsúly; így csak egy csapat ghoult idéznél meg, akik téged tekintenének istennőjüknek. - - Nem, nem, amit én kívánok mondani az az, hogyha hosszantartó hatást akarsz, akkor a bűbájt lassan kell kimondanod.

Hagridnak valószínűleg Madame Maxime-on járt az esze, mivel épp a saját jobb fülét próbálta megetetni a kanalával, és Remus Lupin, aki visszatért, mint SVK tanár, boldogan ette a levesét.

A mardekárosok már a Végső Bosszújukat tervezték egy bizonyos Világos Oldal Megmentője ellen. Nem számított, hogy egy oldalon harcoltak a háborúban és győzedelmeskedtek, a griffendélesek akkor is idióták maradnak. A hollóhátasok ki sem látszottak az asztalokat elborító könyvbarikádok mögül. A hugrabugosok a következő roxmortsi kirándulásról beszéltek. – És akkor le fogok térdelni elé, és felolvasom neki a versem. - - Ó Istenem! Nem gondolod, hogy ez túl merész? – és a griffendélesek…

Nos, a mi drága griffendéleseinknek most egy tomboló Harry Potterrel kellett megbirkózniuk, akit pozitívan megbotránkoztatott a hír, hogy legnagyobb ősellensége – most, hogy a másik, mondjuk úgy, _halott_ volt, - vámpír merészelt lenni. Ez nem igazságos. Azt már említette, hogy ez nem is lehetséges? Egyébként is, nehéz volt féken tartania magát, mikor a két legjobb barátja a legabszurdabb, legnevetségesebb ötlettel állt elő. Pont ő lenne féltékeny Malfoyra, mert vámpír!

Ez már túl sok volt ahhoz, hogy elviselje. Azt mondani, hogy pár törhető dolog a griffendél asztalán túlélte Harry haragját, az évszázad hazugsága lett volna.

Szóval, míg Dumbledore diszkréten elsuttogott pár reparo-t, képzeletben feljegyezte magának, hogy távol kell tartania az ingerlékeny tinédzsert a citromporos üvegeitől. Rengeteg apró darabkát kellene összegyűjteni, igazán. Nem akarjuk, hogy szegény, ártatlan édesség kárba menjen, nem igaz?

oOoOo

Szóval itt volt Harry, aki épp felfelé trappolt a griffendél toronyba. Kiviharzott a nagyteremből, hátra sem nézve a felfordulásra, amit csinált. Most már elég volt. A fenébe is a lakomával, ő már nem bírta tovább.

Ezek voltak a nagy Harry Potter kósza gondolatai, mikor felnézve meglátta félték… ehh, _haragjának _tárgyát elsétálni.

Draco Malfoy kétségtelenül az ellenkező irányból közeledett, Blaise Zambini társaságában. Crack és Monstro megfelelőek voltak, de Draco attól tartott, hogy túl sok időt tölteni olyan emberekkel, akiknek az élete a következő desszerttől függ… veszélyes lehet. Blaise feltételezte, hogy ez a viselkedés valamilyen módon kapcsolatban áll a Pansysta Megrögzött Szindrómával, ami egyet jelent minden rózsaszín, puha és/vagy csillogó dolog megvásárlásával. – Biztos valami közös gén. – vonta le a következtetést.

Mikor meglátta a hitvány világos oldal megmentőjét – hogyan is képzelhette ennyi ember, hogy egy egyszerű fiúnak kell megmentenie a szánalmas seggüket? – Draco rájött, hogy most már lehetetlen egyszerűen visszavonulni. Nem mintha félt volna az egyszemélyes végzetétől; sokkal inkább csalódott volt a kapcsolatukban beállt változás miatt. Mindazok után, amin keresztülmentek, – többek között ötévnyi gyűlölet, valamint egy háború a Létező-Legrondább-Nagyúr ellen – Harry teljesen megváltozott, az utálat helyét átvette az unalmas közöny, került mindenféle találkozást a szőkével és a megjegyzéseit is megtartotta magának. Draco gondolatban felsóhajtott és visszatért a valóságba, mikor Blaise az oldalába könyökölt. Mi történhetett a fiúval, komolyan? Potter most már nem is veszi észre.

Draco már visszafordult volna Blaise-hez, hogy folytassák a korábbi beszélgetést a Kviddics Világkupáról, mikor megérezte magán Harry haragos tekintetét. Mi folyik itt?

Néhány hosszabb lépés után Harry már a mardekárosok mellé ért, meg sem állva, mikor Dracora vicsorgott. – Nem lehetnél mondjuk épp véla, igaz?

Draco pislogott egyet. Majd még egyet. Mondani akart valamit az agresszív fiúnak, de az már rég eltűnt a folyosó végén, olyan hevesen trappolva, hogy a festmények megremegtek a falakon.

- Mégis mi van vele? Havibaj? – kérdezte Blaise unottan. Draco csak megvonta a vállát, de nem tudta abbahagyni a csodálkozást. Már az egész kastély tudta, hogy Draco vámpír. Nos, értelemszerűen nem mondta el az egész iskolának, hogy milyen változásokon ment keresztül a tizenhatodik születésnapján. Elég annyit mondani, hogy a hegyes szemfogai félreérthetetlenebbül bizonyították, mint bármilyen nyilatkozat. Szóval miért tűnik úgy, hogy Potter csak most jött rá erre?

A két mardekáros folytatta útját a nagyterem felé, az egyik „átkozott temperamentumos idióta griffendélesekről" mormogva, míg a másik azon gondolkozott, hogy ezt a véla dolgot vehetné akár dicséretnek is. Egyébként is, mi volt ez az egész?

oOoOo

Harry természetesen nem duzzogott a hálószobájában, köszöni szépen. Ő csak igazságosan megfosztotta barátait a jelenlététől. Pontosan. A barátai csak ostobaságokat beszélnek róla. Elterült az ágyán, és berántotta a függönyöket.

A feszültség-levezetés Malfoyon segített neki lenyugodni, de akkor is! Hogyan tehette ezt vele? Már olyan régóta voltak ellenségek és Harry még mindig olyan keveset tudott róla. Lehunyva szemeit, engedte, hogy védvonalai leomoljanak. Ha őszinte akart lenni magával, el kellett ismernie, hogy tényleg _féltékeny _volt Draco Malfoyra. De ezt egyetlen léleknek sem árulná el. Nem. Csak a halott testén keresztül. Mivel egy dolog volt a varázsvilág megmentőjének lenni, más pedig álmokat, elérhetetlen vágyakat birtokolni…

Mint a vágy, hogy vámpír lehessen.

Harry örökre emlékezni fog, mennyire vágyott a háború előtti utolsó hónapokban rá, hogy szabadon kóborolhasson az országban, ahogy kedve tartja, ne tartozzon felelősséggel semmiért senkinek, csakis önmagának… ő soha nem kért semmit, főleg nem egy ronda heget egy pszichopatától, ami örökre megváltoztatja az életét.

Hjaj. Harry néha önkéntelenül is ahhoz a szegény alakhoz hasonlította magát abból a mugli könyvből, akinek egy átkozott gyűrűt kellett elvinnie akár az élete árán is, véghezvinni a tervet a dicsőségért, amire soha nem vágyott. Nos, a Nagy, Gonosz Voldi most már Hádész kutyáinak adott társaságot, ami viszont komoly fejlődés.

Mikor még gyerek volt, Harry belebotlott egy vámpírokról szóló könyvbe egy olyan ajándékkupac tetején, amelyet unokaöccse „az egészségére veszélyesnek" ítélt. Dudley megítélése szerint a könyvektől csak hülye lett az ember. Persze a könyvet mugli szemszögből írták, ami borzasztóan le volt egyszerűsítve a valósághoz képest. Mindezek ellenére Harry tökéletesen fel tudta idézni, mennyire vágyott rá hogy eltűnhessen az árnyékokban, hogy elszökhessen Dudley verései elől az emberfeletti sebességének köszönhetően, és hogy halálra ijeszthessen akár egy nagy fehércápát is a hegyes fogaival. Igaz, szüksége lett volna valamiféle vérre, hogy életben maradjon, de akkor a vámpírlét a puszta szabadságot jelentette a fogvatartott gyermeknek.

Harry már sokadszorra sóhajtott fel. Nem szabadna többet erről álmodoznia.

A háború után Sirius Blacket ártatlannak nyilvánították Lily és James megölésében, így Harry végre keresztapjához költözhetett. Pettigrew végre megfizetett a tetteiért: egy dementor vette a bátorságot és megadta neki a csókot közvetlenül a csata vége előtt. Mikor utoljára hallottak Bellatrix Lestrange-ról, a nyuszis mamuszával beszélgetett egy pszichiátrián. Úgy tűnik, valamelyik saját, szörnyű átka visszafelé sült el. Ami Lucius Malfoyt illeti, őt a saját tomboló felesége hajította ki a házból mikor rájött (pont ellenkezőleg, ahogy férje állította) hogy Lucius még mindig a jól ismert, őrült kígyóképű lábánál csúszik-mászik, Ő, egy Malfoy. És így találtak rá az aurorok, akiknek ítélet-végrehajtásra kellett volna elvinniük: a hüvelykujját szopta és duzzogott, mint egy gyerek a Malfoy kúria bejárata előtt. Az ex-felesége megátkozta egy korvisszafordító bűbájjal, hogy „megbüntesse azt az önfejű kölyköt, aki volt egész életében".

Szóval igen, Harry élete jelentős javuláson ment át. Miért ragaszkodott mégis ennyire ehhez az ostoba álomhoz a vámpírokról? Harry mélyen felsóhajtott. Tudta, miért. Volt valami, ami hiányzott, mint egy szokás, amit mindig is követett, de most elfelejtett; mint az érzés, mikor tudod, hogy valami fontos volt, de képtelen vagy emlékezni rá.

Nem számít. Ami elveszett, az elveszett. Jobb lenne, ha most inkább aludna. Holnap kezdődik a hetedik, egyben utolsó éve a Roxfortban, és megígérte Siriusnak, hogy annyira fogja élvezni, amennyire csak lehetséges.

És így is tett.


End file.
